Invisible Deciept
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way. Sequel to 'Too Many Times'.
1. Kade's 2nd Birthday

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and all the support for 'Too Many Times', here's the sequel (Finally) Lol! Sorry for the wait, i've been really busy and my internet's been playing up. But here is the first chapter. Sorry for the lack of action, but i thought some fluff would be good before the angst. There will be a lot of angst! Lol! Ok, enough of the long AN, here's the first chappie!**

**Chapter 1: Kade's 2nd birthday.**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alec asked Max, who was currently mixing cake batter.

"I'm fine" Max replied, setting the bowl down and moving to one of the cupboards where she pulled out a cake dish.

Alec nodded. "I'm gonna go get the balloons and presents from OC's. I'll bring them back and then go get the kids".

Max smiled and kissed him. "Alright, everything should be done soon. He's gonna love it!"

Alec smiled. "He will. Be back soon". He moved to the door and waved goodbye before leaving.

* * *

Alec knocked twice before turning the knob and entering OC's.

"OC!" He yelled.

"In here boo!" OC yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey" Alec said as he entered the kitchen. "Are the balloons and presents still in the spare room?"

OC nodded. "Been makin' some cookies for the little boo too"

"Thanks OC" Alec said and went to the spare room for the presents and balloons.

"How's Max?" OC yelled to him.

"She's...determined" Alec said and OC laughed. "Gotta have a big cake and small cakes and sandwiches with all types of filling and...everything!"

OC laughed again. "You been tryin' to get away all day?"

Alec smiled as he came back into the kitchen, 2 large bags and 7 balloons in his hands. "Kinda"

"These are almost done, I just gotta do the frosting" OC said. "You goin' pickin' up the kids?"

Alec nodded. "Just dropping these off so that Max can get them sorted".

OC smiled. "I'll bring these over later for ya boo"

"Thanks OC" Alec said, moving to the door.

"No problem boo" OC said, smiling as Alec left.

* * *

Max smiled brightly as she looked at the large spread she had made. There was a large chocolate cake in the middle that said 'Kade' and '2' in white chocolate buttons. There were smaller fairy cakes for all the children, sausage rolls, a selection of sandwiches and biscuits, and much more.

It was perfect.

Suddenly, the door opened and Alec walked in, carrying 2 large bags and 7 balloons.

"Hey" Max said, walking over and kissing him.

"Hey" Alec smiled. "Look, i gotta run and pick up the kids. Set these up" He handed her the bags and balloons. "Be back soon". He kissed her and left.

Max smiled and laughed before taking the bags into the living room.

She placed the balloons around the room and then began to empty the present bag, placing them on a table.

Smiling as she looked around the room, Max realised that her job was done and so she allowed herself to watch some television before people began to arrive.

She'd been watching for 20 minutes when the doorbell went.

Getting up and turning the TV off, she made her way to the door.

"Hey" She said when she realised it was OC.

"Hey boo" OC said as Max let her in. "Where's the little birthday boy?"

"Alec's gone getting him, Hunt and Bella. He's not got back yet" Max replied.

OC nodded. "Baked these for the little boo's too" She handed Max a bag of cookies.

"Awww. Thanks boo" Max replied, taking the bag and placing the cookies on a tray which she then placed on the table. She then turned to OC. "You sure you're gonna be ok in a room full of kids and people you've never met"

OC nodded. "Boo! Don't you worry bout me! I'll be fine!"

Max hugged her best friend. "Thanks boo"

OC smiled and then there was a knock at the door.

Max smiled. "Here we go" She opened the door and parents and children entered, placing presents on the table before the adults went to talk and the kids went to play.

About 15 minutes later though, the door opened and Alec came in with the kids, bright smiles on all their faces.

Hunter, Bella and Kade rushed in, heading into the play room where the kids were playing, while Alec greeted the parents.

Alec then walked over to Max and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Have fun?" She asked.

Alec smiled and laughed. "It was interesting".

* * *

Pulling up and putting the car into park, Alec got out and made his way to the front door of Kade's nursery.

"Kade!" Mrs Bael, Kade's care leader, shouted when she saw Alec.

"Da!" Kade came running to the door like a speeding bullet.

"Hey buddy!" Alec said happily and picked up his youngest child, hugging him tightly. He turned to Mrs Bael sfter setting Kade on the ground. "Thanks for looking after him longer than usual"

"It's no problem" Mrs Bael assured him. "He's always very well behaved"

Alec smiled, looking at Kade. "You ready to go see your brother and sister?"

"Hun...Bell!" Kade squealed in exitement.

"Yeah buddy" Alec laughed and again turned to Mrs Bael. "Thanks again"

Mrs Bael smiled. "It's quite alright"

Alec smiled and headed to the car, Kade little hand in his.

Securely strapping Kade into his car seat, Alec got into the drivers seat and started the engine; heading to the primary school.

It only took 15 minutes, and after taking Kade out of his car seat, Alec headed to Hunter and Bella's classroom. 'It's already 3:25, so they should be allowed out quickly'. Alec thought.

"Daddy!" Bella immediately saw her father and ran to the door before calling her brother over. "Hunter!"

"Hey baby girl!" Alec said to his daughter, hugging her.

"Hey dude!" He said to his son when Hunter came out, pulling Hunter into a hug aswell.

"Hi Daddy" Hunter replied and then saw Kade next to Alec. "Hi Kade"

Bella looked aswell. "Yay! Kade!"

Kade laughed happily. "Hun...Bell!"

Bella and Hunter both smiled at their little brother, taking turns to hug him.

"You guys ready?" Alec asked his children and recieved 2 nods and a loud giggle. He smiled. "Let's go".

Strapping Kade into his car seat and making sure that Hunter and Bella had their seatbelt on, Alec once again started the car engine. But this time, they were going home.

"Dad, can we get ice cream!"

"And sweets"

"Buscuits!"

Kade giggled in exitement at the mention of the sugary treats.

"There's plenty at home" Alec said, laughing at his childrens antics.

It was 10 minutes later when they arrived home, all 4 entering through the front door with huge smiles on their faces.

Hunter, Bella and Kade immediately ran in while Alec greeted a few parents before walking over to Max, sharing a passionate kiss with his wife.

"Have fun?" Max asked.

Alec laughed thinking about the last 20 minutes. "It was interesting".

Max also laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it"

Alec smiled and gave her another kiss. "You wanna get the candles while I round up the kids?" He asked.

"Alright" Max replied before heading into the kitchen to get the candles, while Alec headed to the play room to get all the kids.

"Ok. Everyone ready to sing happy birthday?" Max asked, coming into the living room and placing two candles on the cake.

A collective yes was heard.

"After 3!" Max said as Alec came to the front with Kade, lifting him up. "1,2,3!"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Kade! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang and Kade giggled before blowing out the candles, with Alec's help, while everyone cheered.

* * *

Max tied the last bin bag and placed it in the pile of other rubbish. "I'd say that was a success" She laughed.

Alec also laughed. "Success is an understatement. It was a blast!"

Max smiled. "You wanna check on the kids?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Alec smiled and took it, the two heading to the bedroom, where they saw all 3 children sleeping soundly.

"They had fun today" Alec said and Max nodded in agreement before turning to him.

She kissed him lightly before saying. "We finally have it"

Alec looked at her confused. "What?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Max snuggled into his chest before smiling and whispering. "Happiness"

**Well, I hope you liked chapter 1. Was it fluffy enough? I hope so, because after this, it's lots of angst!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	2. To The Past

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like it. To be honest, i was a little worried, so thanks! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 2: To The Past.**

A man lay on a bench in a desolate gym, lifting weights. He didn't seem to be affected by the weight of the metal discs. Infact, he didn't seem to be thinking about it. He seemed to be staring at the roof; lost in his thoughts.

He seemed to be well trained though as he immediately picked up on another, more formal, man entering the room. This man wore black pants with a tight camo green top and stood with both arms behind his back. "General White has requested to see you and that you begin your mission today" He said.

The man nodded before getting up and putting a black shirt on to match the black jeans he was wearing. He walked over to the door and nodded curtly at the man before leaving.

He walked down a long corridor before entering a room that was empty apart from a console and a metal contraption.

Ames White stood near the contraption, a technicien seated at the console.

"I know you asked for this, but, are you sure you're ready?" White asked the man.

The man nodded. "They will pay" He said with determination of his face and pure hate flaring in his eyes.

White nodded to the technicien stood at the console who pressed some buttons. As he finished, a large blue swirling portal stood infront of the contraption. Ames handed the man a rifle and he swung it onto his back, before entering the portal without hesitation.

* * *

"Come on Kade!" Alec yelled supportively as Kade tried to kick the football toward his Dad.

Kade giggled happily before kicking the ball hard, the object almost reaching Alec.

"Great job!" Alec yelled, running to his son, picking him up and swinging him in the air.

Kade smiled a big grin. "Dada!"

"Yeah Buddy. You did a great job!" Alec said, smiling.

"Boys! Dinner!" Max yelled from the kitchen window.

"You ready for dinner Buddy?" Alec asked his son and got another big grin in response.

"Let's go then" Alec said, taking Kade inside and placing him in his booster seat just as Max placed a plate of ham sandwiches infront of Kade who happy began munching.

She also placed a larger plate in the middle for herself, Alec, Hunter and Bella.

"Hunter! Bella!" Max yelled. "Quit the video game! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming Mom!" Two voices immediately yelled back and Hunter and Bella came rushing in, taking their seats at the table.

"Thank you" Max said and began eating her lunch as did Alec, Hunter and Bella.

When lunch was finished, Hunter and Bella went back to their game and Alec took Kade back outside.

"I'm gonna get'ya!" Alec laughed, chasing after Kade.

Kade laughed happily and squealed when Alec caught him. "Dada! Luv!"

Alec smiled. "I love you too buddy" He hugged his son tightly. "So much".

Alec and Kade continued to play, but what they didn't know, was that someone was watching them.

* * *

The man stood in a dark empty room. He spoke to himself. "Soon. Soon my plan will begin. Soon, I will have my revenge".

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but i'm not too good at starting stories off. I'll try and make it longer. I promise!**

**Please review! They're like sugar!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	3. It Begins

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya!**

**Chapter 3: It Begins.**

The car purred as it made it's way down the road before stopping outside the primary school; it's engine ceasing.

Alec got out of the drivers seat, keys in his hand. Shutting the door, he moved to the back of the car and opened the back door, allowing Hunter and Bella to get out.

"Right. Let's go" Alec said, hands outstretched, one child on each side. Each child grabbed a hand before the three made their way to the Year One classroom.

"Alright" Alec said when they arrived. "I want you guys on your best behavior".

"Okay Dad!" The twins replied and Alec smiled.

"Go on then" He laughed and the twins entered with smiles on their faces.

Alec smiled as he watched his kids have fun, before moving back to the car.

"Hey!" Max said as Alec came back into the house. "Kids ok?"

"Yeah. They're fine" Alec replied, moving to the fridge and taking out the orange juice and a bowl of mixed berries. At Max's confused look, he added. "I didn't have time for breakfast. Kade was fussing".

Max laughed. "Awww. Poor baby" She kissed him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Alec smiled, sincerely. "He's been fussy since yesterday and you were up almost all night with him. I wanted to let you sleep".

Max smiled. "Awwww. Thanks baby"

Alec smiled and grabbed Max, twirling her around before the two shared a passionate kiss.

3:20 soon rolled around and Mrs Scott waited at the door for the parents, sending the children out as their parents came.

A man she'd never seen before came to the door. "I'm here for Hunter and Bella" He said gruffly.

Mrs Scott looked behind her to see Hunter and Bella looking at the man with confusion. "I've never seen you before" She told the man. Something felt off with him. "And Mrs McDowell told me that Cindy Fisher would be picking the kids up today".

The man seemed to waver in confidence. "Cindy...She had to leave. Asked me as a favor".

Mrs Scott nodded slightly and looked behind her to see the kids gone. "I'll just...go get them...then".

The man now seemed to be very nervous as he nodded his head.

She gave him a weak smile before going to find Hunter and Bella. She found them near the toilets.

"I've never seen him before, Hunt" She heard Bella say, the young child's voice holding fear.

"It's ok Bell" Hunter replied. Mrs Scott had to smile. Even though they were twins, Hunter still seemed to feel that Bella and Kade were his responsibility. He was very protective of them.

"Mrs Scott" Hunter said, noticing the brunette teacher. "We don't know that man"

Mrs Scott smiled lightly at Hunter and Bella. "Don't worry. Your mother told me that your aunt Cindy was picking you up. I don't trust him".

"Me too" Bella said looking at her teacher. Mrs Scott noticed the tear streaks on the young childs face and gave the two kids a hug.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna get you" Mrs Scott said and moved to see the door. She was relieved to see Cindy rather than the man.

She turned back to Hunter and Bella. "It's ok. Your aunt's here now".

Hunter and Bella smiled before following Mrs Scott into the classroom where Cindy was waiting patiently.

"Hey guys" Cindy said when she saw them. "How's your day been?"

"Ok, Aunt Cindy" Hunter and Bella replied.

"Miss Fisher? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs Scott asked and when Cindy nodded, she motioned for her to follow her to the back of the classroom. She'd rather talk in her office, but she didn't want to leave the kids unattended.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

Mrs Scott sighed lightly. "I just wanted to tell you that someone tried to take the kids today" Cindy gasped. "It was only 5 minutes before you got here, but he tried to convince me that you sent him to pick them up" She looked over to where Hunter and bella were sat at one of the tables, talking. "Make sure a trusted eye is kept on them. Maybe even inform the police".

Cindy nodded. "Thank you for keeping them safe. I'll make sure Max and Alec know about this".

Mrs Scott nodded, smiling. "Have a nice afternoon".

"You too" Cindy replied before turning to the kids. "Let's go".

The three of them walked to the door and Cindy turned to Mrs Scott. "Thanks again".

"I wouldn't have done anything else" Mrs Scott replied and Cindy, Hunter and Bella left.

Max giggled at the movie she was watching with Alec, but immediately turned it off when she noticed the look on OC's face as she walked in, the kids following behind.

"OC? What's going on?" Max asked, even more worried when she noticed Hunters arm over Bella's shoulders, Bella's eyes staring at the floor.

"OC?" She repeated.

Cindy sighed. "Someone tried to take the kids. Tried to convince Mrs Scott that I sent them".

Alec gasped and a few tears fell down Max's face.

"My Babies!" Max cried.

Alec placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. He looked at OC. "Are the kids ok?"

OC looked up the stairs, where the kids had gone. "A little shook up. Bella's upset. But fine physically".

Max looked at Alec, her mind searching for answers. "Why would anyone do this? I thought we were past this, people after us".

Alec sighed and hugged Max tightly. "I don't know baby. I thought we were past this too".

**What do you think? Evil? Really evil? I don't think it can be anything less. Lol!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	4. Not Safe

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter 4: Not Safe.**

"I'm winning. I'm winning" Hunter called out as his blue car raced around the track, a few centimetres in front of Bella's pink one.

"I'm gonna get you!" Bella yelled.

"No" Max laughed as her red car passed both of them. "I'm gonna get both of you".

"No fair mom" Hunter complained as Max's car passed the finish line.

Max laughed. "You asked me to play". She put on a fake pout.

Hunter and Bella laughed before hugging their mother.

Max smiled. "I love you guys too". She stood. "I'm gonna go have a shower. I'll be back down in half an hour" She looked at Alec who was currently watching ESPN. "Will you be ok with the kids".

Alec looked up from the TV and then looked at Kade asleep in his arms and the twins, currently having another racing match. He smiled at Max. "I'll be fine".

Max nodded and kissed him. "Ok. Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me".

Alec smiled. "Ok".

* * *

The hot water ran over her body and Max massaged the roots of her hair, allowing the shampoo to clean every inch of it.

She smiled lightly and rinsed the shampoo out, before grabbing the towel to dry her face.

Suddenly, large arms wrapped around her neck and clutched it tightly, cutting off her oxygen.

She tried to throw the person off her but they seemed to be too strong.

Gasping for breath, she felt her consciousness slipping away but she managed to yell. "Alec!"

As soon as she yelled however, the person seemed to let go and back away.

Max fell to the floor, taking in much needed oxygen to her burning lungs. She looked around for any sign of the person, but they were gone.

Alec came bursting in the room. "Maxie!" He yelled when he noticed his wife sitting in the shower, tears pouring down her face.

Taking her robe and placing it around her, Alec helped Max up and took her to the bedroom.

"What happened Max?" Alec asked as the two sat on the bed.

"I…I…They…" Max stuttered, almost silently.

"Shhhhh. It's ok" Alec soothed and Max looked at him, sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Why? What have we done? Why are people always trying to hurt us?"

"I don't know Maxie. I just don't know" Alec replied.

* * *

"They always seem to be together and they seem to be known by everyone". The man said evilly. "There's no way i can get close to them, unless...". He stopped and smiled a sinister grin before laughing evilly.

**What do you think? Evil? Even more evil than the last chapter?**

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness, I've been mega busy and i've got a bit of writers block. But here it is now. I've updated, so you can't be mad at me. I hope…**

**Please review!**

**Holls!**


	5. Revelation

**Invisible Deciept.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Love ya!**

**Chapter 5: Revelation.**

"Dadda!" Kade squealed and raised his arms to his father, signalling that he wanted to be picked up.

Alec knelt to his son's height and ruffled Kade's hair. "Sorry Buddy. I gotta go pick up your brother and sister from school. We'll play when I get back"

Kade squealed again and nodded his head once before running to the living room where Max was.

Alec smiled and stood in the living room doorway. "Max" He spoke. "I'm going to pick up the kids now".

Max looked over the back of the chair and nodded. "Ok. Be careful".

Alec smiled. "I will".

* * *

Alec pulled up at the school and got out of the car, making his way to the Year One classroom.

He only had to wait 5 minutes before the doors opened and the kids rushed out.

Alec smiled when he felt two pairs of arms clinging onto his legs. He looked down to see Hunter and Bella on his legs.

"Daddy!" They shouted.

"Hey guys!" Alec said and pulled them into a hug once they had gotten off his legs.

He held one child's hand in each of his hands while they walked to the car. "What did you guys do today?"

"Painting!" Bella replied.

"Games!" Hunter yelled.

Alec chuckled. "Sounds like you've had fun"

Hunter and Bella nodded.

* * *

When they got home, Max and Kade were still in the living room.

"Da!" Kade shouted and ran over to Alec who picked him up.

"You ready to go play?" He asked and at the nod of his sons head, Alec asked. "Outside?"

Kade nodded again and Alec took him outside.

"Have you guys got homework?" Max asked the twins and at their nod she said. "Alright, get it done. Call me if you need help".

2 minutes later a should rang through the house.

"MOM! I NEED HELP!"

Max sighed and stood up from her chair. "Alright I'm coming!"

* * *

Kade and Alec played football for a while, when a shout came from the door. "Dad! I need help!"

Alec looked up. "With what?"

"Maths" Hunter said resignedly.

"Ok" Alec said grabbing Kade's hand and taking him into the small hallway that led to the dining room.

"Buddy" Alec said to Kade. "You stay here ok? I'll be back in a minute".

Kade nodded and Alec moved into the dining room to help Hunter.

Suddenly, Kade heard a quack from outside and saw a duck in the back garden.

He giggled and walked outside, trying to catch the duck, but it evaded him.

The duck then waddled out of the garden through the gate and to the main road.

Kade followed.

Kade never realised he was in danger until he came to the edge of the road and cars blurred past him.

But the duck was going there.

So Kade was about to follow when someone picked him up.

"You know Buddy. You shouldn't play near roads" It was The Man.

Kade grinned at the man when suddenly; Alec came rushing up to them.

"Da!" Kade giggled.

"Thank you" Alec said breathlessly. "Thank you for saving my son".

The man handed Kade to Alec but then said something strange. "Can we talk inside?"

Alec looked confused. "Sure" He said, unsurely.

The man nodded and moved inside the garden and in the house. Alec and Kade following closely.

"What's up?" Alec asked.

The man took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm from the future. I came back to save you all. Someone is after you".

Alec chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we know someone's after us. But seriously? From the future?"

The man sighed. "You have to believe me. My name is Kade McDowell and I'm here to save the future".

**Evil? Slightly evil? More evil than I've ever been? Confusing? Lol!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	6. Hospital Trip

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed aswell!**

**Chapter 6: Hospital Trip.**

Alec pushed down on the handle and the freshly brewed coffee poured into his cup. He took a long gulp before turning to face Kade to was standing behind him. "You want something?" He said, anger evident in his voice.

Kade looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Alec laughed sarcastically. "You maybe able to fool 3 kids and Max. But you can't fool me. I knew there was something, wrong, about you from the beggining. I just didn't know what".

"What are you talking about?!" Kade yelled.

Alec smiled lightly and placed the cup down. He preformed a move on Kade and was able to take the knife from behind Kade's back.

Kade looked shocked. "How?"

Alec smiled. "Never hide a knife behind your back when you're standing infront of a reflective surface". Alec pointed to the oven Kade was standing infront of.

Kade looked behind him and then smirked evily. "I can still kill you old man!"

Alec smirked. "Go ahead and try".

Kade swung round grabbing a kitchen knife and stabbed at Alec but Alec was able to move out of the way quickly.

"You know" Alec said as he dodged Kade's moves and matched them with his own. "What i don't get, is why you hate me so much"

Kade laughed and lunged again. "It's much more complicated than you know. And you will never know". Kade moved quickly, knocking Alec to the floor. And as he fell, Kade stabbed him in the stomach.

Alec fell to the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

"You stay away from my family" Alec said, gasping before he fell unconsious.

Once Kade was sure that Alec was unconsious, he poured a vial of liquid down Alec's throat before yelling. "Mom! Mom help!"

Max came rushing down and gasped when she saw Alec. "What happened".

"I don't know" Kade said, tears streaming down his face. "I just found him like this".

Max nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok sweetie. He'll be fine".

Kade nodded and wiped away his tears. "Get him to the hospital. I'll look after the kids".

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

Kade nodded. "Go".

Max smiled. "Stay safe".

Kade smiled back. "I will mom".

Max pulled Alec's arm over her neck and placed her arm round his back, exiting through the back door.

As soon as Max left though, Kade's sad face turned to an evil one. "Now is the time". He said, laughing evily.

He turned and made his way up the stairs to Kade's bedroom.

He picked a sleeping Kade up from his bed and placed him on his hip.

He was about to leave, when a sleepy looking Bella came in. She was immediately alert when she saw little Kade in big Kade's arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspisiously as she noticed that her brother was asleep.

Kade laughed evilly. "You can't stop me".

Fear crossed Bella's face and she yelled for her brother as Kade dissapeared. Little Kade with him.

* * *

It was 4 hours later, when Max finally got news on Alec.

A doctor approached her. "Max McDowell?"

At her nod, he led her to a conference room.

"First of all" He said. "Your husband should be fine".

Max let out most of her held breath. The other part was forced to stay in by the word 'should'.

"It was touch and go for a while". The doctor continued. "The wound was very deep and he lost a lot of blood. But luckily, the blade only affected his right kidney. We did have to remove it, but i guess we're lucky to have two". He smiled lightly. "As long as the other kidney works fine, then he'll make a full recovery".

Max nodded and let out the rest of her breath. "Can I see him".

"Of course" The doctor replied and led her to Alec's room.

"Thank you" Max said before entering.

The doctor smiled. "It's no problem". He then walked away to allow Max and Alec some privacy.

"You had me so worried" Max said hugging her husband.

"I'm sorry" Alec replied, hugging her back.

Max pulled away and looked into Alec's eyes lovingly. "What happened?"

Alec looked at her, confused and scared. "I don't remember".

**Yes, yes, i know. I'm evil. I think it's been said in every chapter now! Oh well, i can't change who i am. Lol!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Holls!**


	7. More Future Visitors

**Invisible Deciept.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( Lol!**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry for the wait, internet's been playing up. Anyway, it's here now, so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: More Future Visitors.**

The sky was dark and gloomy; the rain pounded the ground relentlessly.

A male and female watched through the window of a large house.

The male sighed. "Somethings going on".

"But what?" The female replied with curiosity.

Lightning thrashed the sky; thunder booming.

"What ever it is, it's big" The male said, worriedly.

Suddenly, a black cat bounded through the living room.

The man looked at the woman. "Something's got Shade's scared".

The woman nodded. She was about to say something when the phone rang.

The man got up and answered it. "Hello?...Are you sure?...How?...Ok. Thanks". He hung up and looked at the woman, a grave look on his face. "It's Kade".

"What?" The woman asked, fearful of the answer.

"Dix says he's working with White" The man said to the female's gasp.

"No...He...He wouldn't" The woman stuttered, unable to believe the man's statement.

"I'm sorry Bell. Several of his sources have told him...and...and Dix says he's seen it himself" The man replied with a sigh.

Tears fell down the woman's face. "Why?"

The man sighed again. "I suspect someone's messing with the timeline. He was fine yesterday and yet people say he was working with him last week".

"How do we fix it?" The woman asked, wiping the tears from her face.

The man smiled. "We go back in time".

* * *

Max's day was pretty normal. Oh, except for the fact that her husband was in hospital, in a coma, both versions of her youngest son were missing and two people had just entered her kitchen through a giant portal that appeared from knowhere. Yeah. Today was normal.

Max turned to the man and woman who were conversing with each other.

"Hello?" Max said getting their attention. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen!?"

The male spoke and Max thought he looked familiar. "You have to believe us. We're Hunter and Bella McDowell. We're from the future and here to help".

'That's why he looks familiar. Infact, she does too' Max thought as she nodded. She spoke. "With what?"

Bella spoke, shocked. "You believe us".

Max nodded again. "So much about the future in the past week, that it'd be hard for you not to lie".

Hunter looked confused, but shook it off before replying. "Thanks. We're here on important buissiness. Our brother's working with white and we think it's because someone's messing with the timeline".

"Kade?" Max asked and the twins nodded. "That must be why he's missing".

Bella spoke. "Kade's missing?"

Max nodded. "Yesterday morning".

"Damn it!" Hunter yelled.

"We've been trying to find him, but no luck. Can you help?"

Bella smiled. "Of course Mom"

Hunter nodded. "Who's been around him lately?"

Max thought. "Me, you're father, you two and Kade".

"Kade?" Bella asked confused.

"Yeah. Future version. Said he came back to help. Then he left, we guessed he went back...or is with little Kade". Max replied.

Hunter was just as confused. "What did he look like?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes, abou..." Max began but was cut off by Hunter.

"That's not our brother".

"What?" Max asked, confused herself, when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?...Yes? This is she" Max's face turned white. "How?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'll be right there".

"Mom?" Bella asked as Max placed the reciever down.

Max turned to them, her face red with tears. "Hospital. Now".

**Sorry. I've been possesed by an Evil Demon! Evil! Ahhhhhahhha! Lol!**

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	8. Complications and Revelations

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here****'****s the next chappie! Um…Get's ready to run…**

**Chapter 8: Complications and Revelations.**

The drive was silent, each person contemplating their own thoughts. Max's face was still white, she didn't know what was wrong. All she knew was that something was wrong with Alec.

Hunter was confused. Why would someone be impersonating their brother? He couldn't figure out a reason.

Bella was worried. If they couldn't find out who took Kade soon…the world could be at it's end.

All three sighed in unison as Max pulled into the parking lot.

They jumped out and entered the hospital as quick as they could, all worried about their father/husband.

They finally got to the room and were shocked to see the doctor talking with Kade.

"Kade?" Max whispered, moving over to him and hugging him.

"You" Bella and Hunter whispered bitterly, looking at Kade. They both sighed angrily, there was nothing they could do here.

"What's the matter mom?" Kade asked, seeing Max's tears.

"We thought you were gone" Max cried, forgetting the doctor was there.

"I've been here the whole time mom" Kade replied, making the twins scowl.

"As I was saying to your nephew" The doctor continued, though he stuttered slightly before saying nephew. "Your husband has suffered more internal bleeding. We seem to have missed it in the MRI. I'm sorry but it's resulted in your husband falling into a coma. I'm so sorry" With that, the doctor left and Max burst into tears, falling to the floor.

"Mom?" Three sets of voices said.

"I can't take this anymore" Max cried. "Alec's hurt and Kade's gone and something's wrong with the future. I can't take it!"

Hunter wrapped his arms around his mother, glaring at Kade over her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok Mom".

Max looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks baby"

Hunter smiled before standing back with his sister.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee" Max said leaving the room, but as soon as she left, the three people left began glaring. The twins at Kade, and vice versa.

"Why are you here Leon?" Hunter spat. "Trying to cause pain on our family for your enjoyment?"

Leon laughed. "Enjoyment? No. You don't know even half of it!"

Bella laughed. "Then tell us".

"You killed my family! My mother!" Leon roared. "I never did anything to hurt your family, yet somehow I was left alone!"

"Your mother was evil!" Hunter yelled.

Leon grinned. "Like mother, like son then" He threw a fireball at the twins who ducked. The fireball crashed threw the door's window revealing an angry Max.

"What's going on here!" She yelled, the door swinging open.

"They attacked me!" Mixed with. "He's not our brother!" Were heard.

"One at a time!" Max yelled.

"He's not who he says he is" Bella said, shocking her mother.

"What?" Max replied and hunter took over.

"He's not our brother. He's Renfro's son"

Max gasped and Leon laughed evilly.

"You've figured me out" Leon cackled. "What ya gonna do? Kill me? Oh, but then you won't know where your precious Kade is".

"You took him!?" Max yelled. She looked over at Alec. "You!…You!…"

Leon laughed. "Right and right again!"

The twins growled at him before pinning him down; Hunter's foot on his neck and Bella's on his stomach.

"Where's our brother?" Hunter growled.

"Not…telling…" Leon gasped out.

Hunter sighed and turned to Bella. "We don't need him. We can sense for Kade".

Bella nodded. "Good idea". She smiled. "Ready?"

Hunter nodded. "Oh yeah".

Their eyes turned gold and they both held their palms out, facing Kade. A large golden fireball grew in front of them and when it was big enough, they let it fall into Leon.

Leon screamed with pain before bursting into flames. All that was left was a scorch mark. Bella clicked her fingers and it was gone.

Max was left gaping.

Hunter chuckled. "When you're the children of two transgenic and prophesised over 3000 years, you learn a few tricks".

Max still gaped.

"Come one" Bella said to her brother. "Let's go get Kade"

Hunter nodded. They both closed their eyes and stood for a few seconds, concentrating. Then, they disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Ok. So I'm adding a bit of magic into it. I want to. Hehe!**

**What do you think?**

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading**

**Holls!**

**(Ps: Is now running away) Lol!**


	9. Ames

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chappie! All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 9: Ames.**

"Kade!" Bella yelled when they materialised, seeing her baby brother in a dark corner of the cave, crying.

"Come here buddy" Bella ran over and picked up the distressed child, holding him on her hip. "It's ok. We got ya" She soothed, gently bouncing him on her hip. She turned to Hunter, Kade still crying. "Let's get him back to mom".

Hunter nodded and the three disappeared.

* * *

Max was still stood gaping when the twins returned with Kade.

"Shhh" Bella whispered to Kade. "See, mommy's here".

Kade looked over and stopped crying when he saw Max. "Mommy!"

Max snapped out of her stupor and rushed to her son, taking him from Bella. She hugged and kissed him frantically. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. I love you so much"

Kade gave a cheeky grin and kissed max on the cheek.

Hunter laughed. "I think he forgives you".

Max smiled and looked at her two adult children. "How can I thank you?"

Hunter smiled. "We'd do anything for our family mom. You don't have to do anything.

Bella's stomach growled and she laughed. "Food would be good though"

Hunter's eyes gleamed. "Cookies!"

Bella looked worried. "No! What ever you do. Don't give him cookies!".

Hunter pouted. "But I want one!"

Bella laughed. "You know you can't"

Max looked confused. "Why can't he?"

Bella laughed again. "Because he gets too hyper and starts destroying things".

"I do not!" Hunter yelled.

"The lamp, the fridge, the TV, my bed…" Bella began listing things off.

Hunter pouted. "Fine".

Max and Bella laughed when suddenly they heard a voice next to them.

"I wouldn't mind a cookie"

They all turned to see Alec looking at them, a smile playing on his lips.

Screams of 'Dad!' 'Daddy!' and 'Alec!' were heard and everyone crowded round him.

Alec laughed. "One at a time".

Max smiled and handed Kade over who grasped at his dad's hair, hugging him.

"I missed you too buddy". Alec said, smiling.

Max smiled. "You got me so worried".

Alec scowled. "It was Kade".

Hunter smiled briefly. "Well, not so Kade".

"Huh?" Alec looked at the older twins confused.

"Hunter and Bella McDowell. Came to save you from not so Kade". Hunter replied.

Alec nodded and then looked confused again.

Bella laughed. "The guy who you thought was Kade was actually Renfro's son, Leon".

"Our real brother, is in the future" Hunter finished.

"Oh" Alec said nodding, but you could tell he was still confused.

Everyone laughed, glad to be a family again.

"By the way" Alec said. "Where's the twins?" He looked at Hunter and Bella. "Little versions".

"At school" Max replied and Alec smiled.

"Oh, ok" He replied.

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

Ames White growled in frustration. "It was never the youngest! That man was right. I read the prophesy wrong! It was the twins! It's always been them!" He stopped and grinned before laughing evilly. "I know what to do…"

**What do you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oooo quick note. From now on, my Pen-Name will be 'Red Dragon - Jura'. Ok?**

**Thanks again!**

**Holls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here****'****s the next chappie! All mistakes are mine!**

**Chapter 10: Missing.**

The 5 made their way into the house, Bella and Hunter helping their father who was unused to walking after being in a coma.

Max smiled as she watched them help him, she knew now that her kids would be fine. She gave Kade to Bella before saying. "I'm gonna go pick up the twins. I'm sure they want to see their dad. Be back soon".

Alec nodded. "I'll be fine here" He said sleepily.

Bella laughed. "We'll take care of him mom".

Max laughed. "Ok. Be back soon".

It was only 10 minutes later when Max arrived at the primary school. Locking the door, she made her way to the twins' classroom.

When the kids were let out, the twins came running out, big beaming smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" They yelled clinging to her legs.

"Hey guys" Max laughed and bent down to their level. "Guess what?"

"What?" The twins asked with excitement.

"Daddy's home" Max replied and two big grins appeared on the kids' faces before they started to jump up and down.

"Come on" Max said, ushering them to the car where they continued to bounce up and down in their seats until they got home.

As soon as Max opened the car door, the twins jumped out and raced in the house, eager to see their dad

Max laughed and followed behind. When she got in, she found them both in Alec's lap, chattering intently.

Max smiled. Everything would be back to normal now.

Max sat with Alec later that night, happy and content. The kids were in bed, Hunter and Bella were also asleep. Leon was gone and Alec was better.

She smiled at her husband and kissed him passionately, which he happily returned.

Max pulled back and looked into his eyes deeply, before smiling. "I think we're finally gonna be able to relax".

Alec smiled. "I do hope so".

Max smiled and kissed him again before getting up. "I'm just gonna go check on the kids".

Alec nodded. "Ok" He watched her go upstairs and sighed happily. Maybe Max was right. Maybe everything would be ok now. His happy thoughts were shattered when Max came running back down stairs. Tears falling down her face.

"The twins…" She stuttered. "They…They're…Gone".

**(Runs far away from angry people with pitchforks) Well it can't be just lovey dovey fluff, now can it?**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	11. An Evil Plan

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here****'****s the next chappie! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with going back to school.**

**Chapter 11: Evil Plans.**

"Maxie?" Alec gingerly pushed the door open, walking over to the bed where Max lay, face down. "You ok?"

Max mumbled incoherently, her face buried in the pillows.

"Maxie. Come downstairs, you need to eat" Alec whispered, stroking her hair.

"mmm" Max mumbled before lifting her head. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How can you be so calm?"

Alec sighed. "I'm not. But if we're gonna find them, we need to be logical".

Max nodded, more tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry" She said wiping the tears away.

Alec smiled and hugged her. "Nothing to be sorry for" He kissed her and then looked deeply into her eyes. "You're their mother. You have a reason to be upset. But we do need your help".

Max nodded, wiping the last few tears away. "Let's go".

"So what have you got?" Max asked the twins, walking down the stairs.

Bella stood, Kade in her arms. "Well. We're pretty sure it's White. But the only problem, is where he is".

Max looked thoughtful. "His base?"

Hunter shook his head. "To well known. He's obviously got a plan. He'd want somewhere quiet".

"Any way of knowing?" Max asked.

Bella shook her head and handed Kade to her. "No. But we'll check with our sources".

With that, Bella and Hunter disappeared.

Max sighed. "Why do they do that?"

Alec laughed. "It's handy".

Ames White grinned as he stared at his 2 captives. Everything was finally working out.

He turned to a man and barked. "Put them in!"

The man nodded fearfully and unlocked 2 cage doors, pulling the unconscious twins out. He took them over to a large machine and strapped them in.

Ames laughed maliciously. "Begin!"

The man nodded and moved over to a console before pushing buttons and pulling levers.

The machine sprung to life, light's blaring, cogs whizzing.

It lasted all of 10 seconds and when it was done, the restraints holding Hunter and Bella released.

The twins eyes opened and they rubbed at them before looking around the room.

Their eyes landed on Ames and they moved away from the machine before saluting, their backs straight.

"Sir!"

**Um… ok…I get the picture (Runs!)!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! I had homework from every lesson this week! Ahhh! Anyway! Here's the update!**

**Chapter 12: Changes.**

_The twins eyes opened and they rubbed at them before looking around the room._

_Their eyes landed on Ames and they moved away from the machine before saluting, their backs straight._

"_Sir!"_

Ames grinned maliciously before turning to the man who now stood beside him. "Take them to training!" Ames barked and the man fumbled before doing the task.

Ames grinned once more when he saw the twins follow the man obediently. "Perfect".

Max smiled as she made lunch for her family. Things seemed to be getting better. The twins had been searching their sources and were pretty close in finding who had their younger selves, Alec was healing well and once they found Ames, they would make sure he paid for what he'd done.

She smiled at the twins came downstairs and placed two of the plates on the table. "Enjoy".

The twins smiled back then stopped as if frozen. Slowly, their entire demeanor changed. Their faces became dark and gaunt. Hunter's blue jeans changed to black cargo pants and his white tee shirt was replaced with a red one, a black leather jacket over the top. Bella's white top and purple skirt changed into black cut off jeans and a dark purple tank top, she also had a black jacket on.

Their hair also changed, rather than being blond and combed back, Hunter's hair became black and spiked. Bella's hair changed from flowing brown locks to long black hair with purple and red streaks in it.

"Hunter? Bella?" Max asked, confused by the sudden change.

The twins heads snapped round and flung their arms out, sending Max crashing into the cabinet behind her.

Max yelled out in pain causing Alec to come rushing down.

"What's going on?" He asked and then noticed the twin's clothing. "What..."

He never got to finish his sentence as he too was pushed backward into the cabinet.

Hunter turned to Bella. "Let's go" She nodded and they dissipated.

Max stared at the place where they were and sighed. "Great".

Suddenly a thump from upstairs grabbed their attention.

"KADE!" They both yelled and immediately ran up the stairs, only to find a man stood in the hallway.

He was of medium size with dark brown, short hair. He was wearing a white tee shirt with denim jeans and a matching jacket.

"Who are you?" Alec asked the man and he looked at them with determination.

"My name is Kade McDowell. I'm..."

"From the future?" Max finished for him before looking at Alec and sighing. "Here we go again".

**Smiles See, I do give out nice-ish chapters. That was nice wasn't it?...don't hurt me cowers in the corner**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait! I had homework from every lesson this week! Ahhh! Anyway! Here's the update!**

**Chapter 12: Changes.**

"_Who are you?" Alec asked the man and he looked at them with determination._

"_My name is Kade McDowell. I'm..."_

"_From the future?" Max finished for him before looking at Alec and sighing. "Here we go again"._

Kade looked confused but stayed quiet.

Max turned back to him. "Let me guess. Here to save your brother and sister?"

Kade nodded and Max laughed lightly. "At least I know you guys care about each other" She smiled at him. "Come on. We got work to do" The three then made their way to the living room.

Kade looked at his mother in confusion as they sat down on the couch. "How did you know?"

Alec laughed. "We had someone come back and pretend to be you, then your brother and sister came back to save your father, so don't worry, we believe you".

Kade smiled. "All I know, is that my world suddenly turned dark and people were suddenly afraid. That only happens when the past is changed, so I assumed Hunter and Bella failed".

Max nodded. "Not failed, but, got captured".

Kade nodded. "Well, i'm here to help".

"Then let's get started" Alec said, smiling.

"Luckily, I have something that may help us" Kade grinned. "Me, Hunter and Bella all have this connection that allows us to know where each other are".

Max too grinned. "Excellent".

"Is there somewhere I can concentrate?" Kade asked.

Max nodded. "Go to the office. First left up the stairs".

Kade smiled. "Thanks".

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Kade came back down the stairs. "I got it!"

Max and Alec turned to look at him. "Really?" Max's words held a lot of pain. She desperately needed her children back.

Kade nodded, smiling. "I got a fixed location. You ready?"

Alec also nodded, his and Max's faces a lit with joy.

Kade held his hands out, Max and Alec grabbing them. "Let's go" And the three dissapeared in a golden light.

When they reappeared, they found themselves in some sort of base. The walls were made of metal, cool to the touch.

Kade turned to them. "You guys go find the little ones, I'm gonna go find **my** twins".

Alec and Max looked concerned. "You could get hurt".

Kade smiled. "I'll be fine" He gave the two a quick hug before running down one of the corridors.

Alec and Max sighed. "We best go this way then" Alec said pointing to one of the other corridors.

Max nodded and the two went off. Praying they would find their children unharmed.

Kade kept running, only stopping when he heard two cackling voices behind him.

"Well, well, little brother. Come to save us have you?"

Kade turned, coming face to face with Hunter and Bella.

Kade's face hardened and he said. "I will save you".

Bella tutted before waving her arm, sending Kade crashing to the floor. Her hand then moved upward and he slid onto the wall, pinned to the metal. "You can't" She said evilly.

Tears sprang to Kade's eyes. "Don't you remember!" He yelled. "Everything good! Everything we did together! Don't you care!"

Hunter laughed darkly. "Good" He grinned. "Evil is so much better".

Kade shook his head. "You want to kill me? Fine. Go ahead. But just remember I'll always love you, remember that" His eyes then closed, expecting to be struck down.

A pain filled cry rang out, but it wasn't Kade's. When Kade opened his eyes, he saw Hunter and Bella on the floor, clutching their heads.

Kade looked on confused. He was still held in place, but it seemed as if something was happening to the twins. What, he didn't know.

"My head!" Hunter yelled. "I...I..." Suddenly he stopped and lifted his head, his eyes their usual bright color. "Kade?"

Bella did the same, looking at Kade with compassion. Then suddenly, they screamed once more, their eyes turning dark again.

But it was the distraction Kade needed. Flinging his arm out, he sent Hunter and Bella into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

The grip failing, Kade slid to the floor. But as the adrenaline drained, he too felt darkness overtake him.

**Hehe! I know the whole head thing is from 'Power Rangers Ninja Storm', which I don't own either!, but I thought it fitted.**

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the shortness and the wait! I've had loads of homework and when I have had time to write, my muse has been distracted by new Supernatural episodes! I've had tons of idea's for it but none for Dark Angel! Sorry!**

**Chapter 13:**

'Kade?' A voice rang out. 'Kade hunny?'

Kade's eyes flickered open and he looked around in confusion. 'mom?' His eyes stopped at Max.

'hey baby' Max whispered, brushing the hair from his face.

'What happened' Kade questioned, his mind all fuzzy.

Max frowned. 'We're not sure. We were gonna ask you'

Kade's eyebrows furrowed and then his eyes opened wide, sitting up as he yelled. 'Bella! Hunter! I have to save them!'

Max lightly pushed Kade back down. 'You are going nowhere' her voice was determined. 'You're hurt'.

'Mom! I gotta...'

'No!' Max said interrupting him. 'you will stay here and rest while **we** go after them'

Kade sighed before nodding. 'fine'

Max smiled. 'we'll get them back. I promise'

Kade smiled back. 'Thanks' He paused. 'You and dad ready?'

Max nodded before shouting. 'Alec!'

Alec came into the room and stopped at the couch. 'You ok buddy?'

Kade smiled. 'yeah dad. You ready?'

Alec nodded. 'Let's go'

Kade nodded back and waved his arm, sending Max and Alec away with a golden flash.

* * *

When they re-appeared, they found themselves back in the hallway they'd first appeared in.

Nodding to Max and then pointing to one of the corridors, Alec led the way, Max following behind him; their hands linked for support.

They had no sense of direction and had no idea where they were going, but they knew the twins had to be here...somewhere.

There were so many corridors, all leading into each other, that Max and Alec were extremely confused. They all looked the same; cold, metal, blank. There was and eerie feeling in the air.

They soon found themselves in a large, circular room with 5 other corridors leading out from it.

They tried to weigh their options, when suddenly a gun cocked behind them.

They turned to find Ames White grinning evilly, the barrel of his gun aimed directly at them.

He clicked his fingers and they were soon surrounded by 100 or so men.

'Yeah...We're in trouble'

**So? Was it ok?**

**Don't hurt me! Lol!**

**By the way, If anyone sees a muse running around with Sam and Dean please tell her to come back! I need her! Don't worry, she doesn't bite...usually...**

**Anyways, hope it was ok! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Holls!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14.**

_They tried to weigh their options, when suddenly a gun cocked behind them._

_They turned to find Ames White grinning evilly, the barrel of his gun aimed directly at them._

_He clicked his fingers and they were soon surrounded by 100 or so men._

_'Yeah...We're in trouble'_

'Take them to a cell! Separate!' Ames yelled and 4 guards grabbed Max and Alec's arms dragging them away.

Then suddenly, a pain filled yell was heard, followed by many more.

A blurred figure was moving through the crowd of guards, each of them falling to the floor.

It moved behind Max and Alec taking out the guards holding them.

Free, Max and Alec joined the fray and soon only Ames was left.

The blur finally stopped to be revealed as Kade.

Max and Alec gave him a confused look and Kade smiled before turning his attention to Ames.

With one swift move, Kade delivered a right hand to Ames and knocked him out cold.

'Impressive' Alec said, smiling.

'Thanks' Kade replied.

Max scowled slightly. 'What are you doing up? Fighting none the less'.

'I'm alright mom' Kade replied. 'I'm a big boy'.

Max shook her head. 'You're hurt'.

Kade smiled. 'I'm fine, mom' He laughed. 'Saved your butts anyway'.

Max laughed and smiled lightly. 'Still, you should be resting'.

'Can't' Kade said shaking his head. 'I got a job to do'.

Max smiled. 'Hunny. You gotta look after yourself'.

'No. Not when I gotta save the future' Kade said sighing. 'You guys take care of these and then find the little ones. I gotta go find my brother and sister...and bring them back to me'.

With that said, he ran off down one of the corridors.

Max and Alec sighed. 'We better get on with this then' Alec said.

* * *

Kade blurred around the compound for about 15 minutes and found nothing. Sighing, he was about to blur off again when he heard a cough behind him.

Whirling around, he came face to face with his siblings.

'You shouldn't have come' Hunter said in a cold voice.

'I told you I'd save you' Kade replied determined.

'We'll give you one last chance to leave' Bella said and Kade swore he could see a small amount of humanity in her eyes.

'No' Kade replied. He **wasn't** leaving.

'Then die'.

**He...he...um...Runs away!**

**Hope you like it and please don't hurt me!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Invisible Deciept**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. Max and Alec are about to find that out the hard way.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like it! This is the final chapter! (Sniff) I've had fun writing it and am so glad you all like it! Thank you! And for the final time, here's the chapter!...**

**Chapter 15.**

_'We'll give you one last chance to leave' Bella said and Kade swore he could see a small amount of humanity in her eyes._

_'No' Kade replied. He **wasn't** leaving._

_'Then die'._

The twins advanced upon Kade and created energy balls in their hands, getting ready to strike.

Kade closed his eyes ready for th blow, tears seeping from the corners and flowing down his cheeks. If they really had forgotten about their time together, if they really didn't care, then there was no point in living.

But he felt no blow come and he looked up to see Hunter and Bella stood, confusion on their faces.

"What happened?" Hunter whispered before looking down. "Kade?"

"Kade!" Bella yelled and picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Kade! My baby bro!"

Kade smiled as he hugged his sister. _Yeah, they're back._

Then suddenly, confusion took over and he pulled away. _But how?_

Two blurs ran through the halls and finally stopped as Max and Alec.

"They've gotta be here somewhere" Alec said sighing heavily.

"Come on. Let's keep looking" Max replied and Alec nodded before they turned into blurs once more.

A few minutes later, a voice stopped them. "You've made a big mistake by coming here"

"Who are you?" Alec asked, warily.

"Doesn't matter. But by coming here, you will die by your children's hands". The voice cackled and the twins appeared from the darkness, putting a telekinetic hold on their parents.

Max watched, tears in her eyes, as the twins advanced, the telekinetic grip still in place.

Though he was struggling for breath, Alec managed to speak. "Hunter...Bella...Come on...Fight this". He coughed and spots danced in front of his eyes. "We...love...you" The spots continued to dance until darkness claimed him.

Fear swept through Max as she saw her husband fall into unconsciousness, knowing that she too was falling and someone needed to get through to the twins.

But she had hope. Feeling the hold weaken slightly, Max tried Alec's technique. Maybe it would get through to the twins.

"Please, babies...we love you....we always will. Your...our little...sunshines" She said, crying now.

The twins faces softened and the hold dropped before they fell to the floor unconscious. Max quickly checked that they were unharmed before checking Alec. As she was checking over Alec, the twins groaned slightly and got up, looking around confused.

Hunter looked at her. "Mommy?"

"Mommy? Is Daddy ok?" Bella whispered, scared.

Max turned her head and smiled at them. "He'll be fine" She said and Alec groaned sitting up.

"Wha..." He asked confused.

Max smiled at him. "You're ok tough guy".

Bella and Hunter smiled and raced to them, hugging them tightly.

"Hey guys" Alec said grinning as he and Max hugged them back.

Max smiled at him. "Everything's better now".

"Come on. Let's go find Kade" Alec said hoisting Bella onto his shoulders, Max doing the same with Hunter.

It didn't take them long to find Kade with two very confused, but now good, Hunter and Bella.

Max and Alec laughed. "Looks like we're not the only ones who are confused".

Kade smiled. "What happened?"

Max and Alec looked at each other before smiling back at him. "You just saved the future".

**And that is the end folks! Hope you've enjoyed my little tale of deciept and happiness! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

**Holls!**

**PS: Please review!**


End file.
